Ravyn Halliwell
'IDENTITY' ' ' Alias: Genesis D. O. B: ''December 5th, 1990'' Gender: ''Female'' Marital Status: ''Single'' Last Known Location: ''Odessa, TX'' Occupation: ''Student'' Power (If DNA Alternate): ''Ability Bestowal; Ability Detection (Active/Latent/Potential) '' 'PERSONALITY' To say that Ravyn is broken is an understatement. Once she was nothing more than kind, happy, ordinary teenage girl, living the stereotypical adolescent life. But discovering her abilities, and realizing how they had and could affect others, tore her apart. Ravyn couldn't deal with the notion that she was responsible for turning so many of her friends into freaks. She became withdrawn and fragile, shunning herself away from the world, not out of fear of what others could do to her, but out of the fear of what she could do to others. Though she grew stronger with time, and suffered many more heartbreaks, Ravyn endured as she always did. But a chance encounter later shattered her mind, resulting in the formation of a split personality known as Genesis. This side of Ravyn was cruel where she was kind, angry where she was calm, and selfish where she was thoughful. In essence, Genesis is the opposite of Ravyn in every single aspect. Since the initial emergence, Genesis has been largely dormant, leaving Ravyn herself completely ignorant of her existence. While still emotionally a wild card of sorts, Ravyn has begun to mature and grow into her own, accepting what she is and learning to accept accountability for her actions. 'HISTORY' Once upon a time, Ravyn was normal. She was average, friendly, and pretty much just the girl next door. Everything changed though when her abilities began to emerge, unbeknowst to her. Suddenly she began to have vivid fantasies, strange sensations about people with the most amazing and frightening abilities. And then, during Homecoming, Ravyn witnessed how everything she had felt, and sensed, was actually real. The realization that she was special, and that she had turned most of her friends into freaks of nature, fractured her mentally and caused her to flee. With nothing more than her passport and a fair amount of cash, Ravyn fled to New York, desperate to isolate herself from everyone and anyone. It was there that she met one of the most peculiar men ever, an individual with the ability to become invisible named Claude Raines. After a few choice encounters, Claude grudgingly took Ravyn under his wing, and helped her to develop a somewhat flimsy sense of control over her abilities. Her time in New York helped her recover from her emotional traumas, and so Ravyn set her mind on going back to Odessa. After returning, Ravyn began to grow stronger. While still delicate, she began to reform the bonds of friendship with the people she knew, and even came to join most of them at the haven for Specials known as the Hideout. She rekindled her bond with David Johnsson, her best friend, and came to rely on him for support and stregnth. In time, her bond with David became something more; both of them confessed their long-repressed feelings for one another, though the timing wasn't right. Before they could resolve the uncertainty of the future of their relationship with one another, David left Odessa, leaving Ravyn heartbroken and fragile once more. In the wake of David's departure, Ravyn forced herself to take a semi-leadership role at the Hideout. Shouldering such responsibility allowed her to mind to harden and heal. She was authoritative and kind, going out of her way to protect the others and do what was right. But Odessa held nothing for her anymore, and no matter how hard she tried to set down roots and make a place for herself there, she couldn't find it in herself to stay. Ravyn returned to New York after being accepted to New York University, and made a life for herself there. Despite being what she was, and what she was capable of, she was able to forge a semi-normal life and endured under that pretense. But her curiousity stemming from the unknown nature and specifics of her ability drove her to seek answers, leading to a fated meering that quite literally changed everything. Meeting Mohinder Suresh, and suprisingly David as well, proved to be the final nail in the coffin. Angry and betrayed at finding out David's involvement with creating Mohinder's ability-bestowing Formula, Ravyn's mind finally shattered almosty irreparably. It was there that Genesis, a consciousness separate from Ravyn's, was born. Genesis was quite simply everything Ravyn wasn't. Where Ravyn was moral, selfless, and thoughful, Genesis was angry, volatile, and resentful. She was selfish and hurtful, to the point where she wasnted nothing more than to watch David suffer horribly. After attacking David, Genesis was subdued by Mohinder, and became dormant. When Ravyn awoke, David hid the truth about Genesis from her, feeling guilty about being responsible for what had happened to her. Ravyn was unaware of Genesis's existence, but became distant from David following the incident, until a fateful encounter with a boy named Lucien Justus informed her of David's violent demise. The news blew Ravyn's world apart, and only after Lucien brought her to his mentor, Joseph Provost, did she regain composure from her semi-catatonic state. The event ended not only with Ravyn restoring Joseph's abilities, but also left her with the realization that she loved David more than anything else, and that she would do anything and everything to get him back. ' Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)